Valentine's Day
by bella-sk8er
Summary: "Valentine's day. What a stupid holiday." - Duncan's thoughts on Valentine's day. One-shot. R&R!


**AN: Hello! :) Happy Valentine's Day! :D**

**So, to celebrate this holiday so many people don't like (I love it.. my dad get's me chocolate every year.. what's not to love about that?), I wrote a short (very short..) DxC one-shot.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ..Except the chocolate sitting beside me ;)**

* * *

Valentine's Day. It had to be the stupidest holiday ever, in Duncan's mind. I mean, seriously, what was the point of it? Guy's busting their banks on jewellery their most likely soon to be ex girlfriends would barely even wear. And what was the point of buying them chocolate or candy if you couldn't eat any yourself? Like he'd said, it was a stupid holiday.

Walking down the hallway at school to get to his locker, couples all around him were kissing, hugging, smiling, laughing. It was almost enough to make him physically sick. Boys were sneaking up to their girlfriends, giving them flowers and chocolate from behind, or slipping necklaces on their necks, while the girls cooed and cried. Duncan just rolled his eyes. As if the girls hadn't been expecting something. If they hadn't gotten anything, the boys probably wouldn't have girlfriends anymore.

"But Bridgey-bear. Bridge. Bridgette. I'm sorry, I just, I forgot!" Duncan turned, and held back a smile as his hopeless friend Geoff begged for forgiveness from his girlfriend. No doubt he'd forgotten it was Valentine's Day, and Bridgette was just pretending to be mad, to see how far Geoff would go. The bell rang, and everyone either parted from their other half to go to class and brag about what they'd gotten. Duncan once again rolled his eyes, slammed his locker shut, and headed for class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of couples acting mushier than usual, and in the traditional colors of pink, red and white. Duncan was just relieved this holiday only came once a year. He couldn't take it if it was more. When school finally ended, Duncan packed up his stuff, and headed for the nearest exit. On his way, he caught sight of Bridgette forgiving Geoff, Gwen blushing as Trent played her a love song while she clutched at a heart shaped pendant, Harold trying to whoo LeShawna with his non-existent mad skills, Owen actually holding himself back while Izzy scarfed down chocolates, and Lindsay squealing to Beth, showing off her new diamond bracelet, with a lovesick Tyler in tow. He just couldn't wait for this day to be over. When he finally got outside, he hopped onto his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and drove as fast as he could, hoping he wasn't too late.

He reached the private school just on time to see all the students piling out, much the same as the students at his school, gushing over gifts but dressed in their school uniforms. Duncan craned his neck, trying to find the one person he was here for. He saw her come out, and when he caught her eye, he smiled. She smiled back with that smile that could stop Duncan's heart from beating. She pushed through the crowd and ran over to where he sat. Duncan had just enough time to take his helmet off, before a tan brunette threw herself into his arms, crushing her lips to his. He grabbed her tiny waist, and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. When they pulled away, he whispered for her to turn around. The brunette took on a confused look, but did as she was told. Duncan gently slipped a small white box out of his pocket, opened it, and took the small chain out, placing it around his girlfriend's neck. As he fastened it for her, she looked down and gasped.

"Duncan, it's beautiful." She whispered, eyes tearing a little the expensive necklace that now hung around her neck. It was simple really. Just the word 'Princess' with a small heart after it. Nothing to get worked up about. But of course, Courtney couldn't not over-react. It was her nature to. Duncan smiled, turning her around to face him, pulling her close.

"Just like you." He whispered, earning a teary eyed smile from the petite, beautiful brunette he held in his arms. Before he knew it, her lips were on his again, and he wasted no time in kissing her back.

Duncan still thought that Valentine's Day was a stupid holiday. He still didn't see the point in wasting money on stupid little trinkets that would be eaten, would wither away and die, or could possibly be lost. But it made Courtney happy. And so Duncan would never stop treating her like the Princess she was, stupid holiday or not.


End file.
